


Blood is Like Wine

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Other, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt and Castiel heals him with his blood. Things get a little heated for Dean, Castiel and Sam. Threesome, but no Wincest! :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Like Wine

Dean looked down at the prostrate form of his brother stretched out over the drab motel room bed. Sam's face was ashen, barely breathing as he fought some unknown inner battle deep inside where Dean couldn't reach him.

The older hunter didn't know what to do, couldn't even think clearly to even begin to help Sam. All he could think to do was call for Castiel, tell him where they were and wait for the angel to arrive. Even though he didn't know what Castiel could do, or even if he would help, the angel was the only hope that Dean had, at least in the foreseeable future.

He sighed, shoulders slumped under the weight of tension and sudden responsibility, knew that he'd do anything to heal his brother. Once again he saw the heated battle between Dean and his brother against a vicious pack of zombies rampaging through the countryside, hell-bent on eating flesh, brains, anything they could lay their mindless hands upon. Halfway through the battle and Sam had fallen, wounded, and almost ended up as a Zombie last chew toy. Dean had barely gotten to him in time, snatching from the very teeth of a hungry zombie before his brother truly ended up as fast food.

Dean had fought on alone, his brother slumped and unconscious at his feet, unresponsive to everything around him. Dean had thrown glances down at his brother during the odd lull in fighting, but Sam had never moved, had never even twitched an eyelid. Soon, the zombies had gone, their heads removed and thrown in a faraway ditch, salted, burned, destroyed, gone forever.

When Dean had returned to Sam's side, his brother had still not moved, his condition only gradually worsening through slow blood loss. He'd driven Sam back to the motel room, called Bobby, who was now on his way, but Dean needed help now. He couldn't wait until Bobby arrived, and didn't know if Bobby even knew what to do when he arrived. All Bobby had said was that he was on his way.

Dean opened his eyes when he heard the familiar, comforting sound of Castiel arriving, heavy wings cutting through the air in hurried flaps, leaving the angel standing close beside Dean, intense gaze resting heavily upon Dean's worried, tense face.

"Cas, thank God," Dean exclaimed, pulling his lover into a tight hug, was gratified by a comforting hug in return.

Peace, love, reassurance flooded through Dean's body, quietening his soul, his heart, his mind and he knew it was Castiel trying to soothe him, to calm him down and Dean was grateful to him for that. He pressed an urgent kiss to Castiel's lips, was rewarded with a kiss in return from Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, before they pulled away from each other, stared into each other's eyes longingly.

"I don't think he's gonna make it, Cas," was the first thing Dean said to Castiel after the heavy silence between them had settled between them for too long.

"He will," Castiel replied, in his usual no nonsense way, before falling silent, remained typically stoic, revealing little of what was on his mind.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean challenged, forced Castiel to look at him when the angel turned his dark blue, all forgiving gaze away.

"Just watch," Castiel said, voice pitched low, making Dean shudder from the intimacy held with his gruff tones.

Dean's mouth opened, but no words came out; instead he watched as Castiel went to Sam's side, hand resting firmly against Sam's forehead. When the younger hunter didn't move, didn't react, didn't even flinch, Castiel turned his reassuring gaze up to Dean's anxious one.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean. Leave this to me," he said, confidently, enigmatic as usual.

"But what are you gonna do, Cas?" Dean asked again, curiosity overriding his concern over his brother, by his lover's actions.

Once again, he was rewarded by Castiel saying - "Just watch."

Dean had no option but to stand back, to watch as Castiel rolled up the sleeve of first his trench coat, then his suit jacket, then his shirt sleeve, revealing his familiar bare forearm. Dean saw once again that same forearm draped across Dean's naked body, long slender fingers caressing the hunter's skin after they'd made love, tried to force his mind from thoughts of sex with his lover, so that he could watch what Castiel did next.

He blinked, saw Castiel draw a knife from his deep trench coat pocket, slice open his arm in much the same manner as he'd done once before. Dean swallowed, felt the beginnings of an erection bulge at his jeans when he saw the first, steady drip - drip - drip of thick, angelic blood flow from the vessel's arm against the motel room carpet. Dean had tasted that blood twice before, knew how intoxicatingly addictive angel blood could be, wanted to taste it again, blood flowing like wine down hunter's throat.

Dean licked his lips, couldn't take his eyes from Castiel's blood soaked arm, even as the angel prised open Sam's mouth with his free hand, blue eyes wide, intense, brows pulled down in concentration. He held his arm a few inches above Sam's parted lips, waited while the blood oozed, dripped, slid down Sam's throat, eyes intent upon the young hunter.

Dean came to stand beside his lover, eyes darting from his brother, to Castiel's intently concentrating face, to his brother's face. Dean was encouraged by the sight of blood returning to Sam's face in a healthy flush, cheeks rapidly turning pink the more blood he gulped down. He could see Sam's throat working as he swallowed, saw his eyes begin to move, eyelashes to flutter against his cheeks.

Slowly, all too slowly, Sam's eyes opened, blinking against the light, hazy, unfocussed as he swallowed the last of the blood Castiel was prepared to give him. The angel closed his eyes, shoulders sagging in relief, weariness, before Dean's hands wrapped eagerly around the angel's forearm. Castiel opened his eyes, turned his gaze upon Dean wearily, saw the pleading look caught deep within the hunter's green gaze. He nodded, gave Dean an encouraging smile, watched as Dean brought his arm to his eager lips.

He felt Dean's mouth attach itself eagerly to the wound, felt the hunter start to suckle, to lick, to mouth at the wound, suckling the blood free from his vessel's skin. Castiel bowed his head, smiled slightly as the strength returned to his bones, felt an erection press against the suddenly too tight confines of his dark pants. His breath wheezed out of a suddenly lust restricted throat, moans following swift on their heels at the sweet feel of Dean's mouth working, lapping at his arm, sending shivers through Castiel's body sensuously.

He turned his head slightly, when he heard Sam move nearby, clothes rustling against the bed impatiently, as the younger hunter's body shifted wearily upon the mattress. Castiel blinked at the younger Winchester, eyes slightly unfocussed as Sam struggled to sit up, eyes watching Dean drink blood eagerly, with interest at his brother's intimate moment with his lover.

Dean moaned loudly against Castiel's bare arm, mouth fixed firmly to the skin as he continued licking languidly at the blood, sensations coursing through him on rapid heels of delight, joy, light, happiness, bright red lust. Dean's tongue swept in ceaseless kittenish laps, sending shudders of pleasure through the angel, moans falling from Castiel's ripe mouth as Dean worked. Castiel didn't care if Sam was still in the room: he knew that he wanted Dean, wanted to fuck Dean, wanted Dean to fuck him, even if Sam was still there.

He gave a surprised murmur when Sam started suckling at his arm, next to his brother, eyes closed as his tongue worked at bare skin. Dean moved along, allowed Sam to kneel beside him; both worked Castiel's skin clean. The angel murmured his approval, arousal hanging thick and heavy in the air around him, as two mouths suckled at his blood.

He didn't protest when first Sam, then Dean kissed him, mouths open, wet, inviting, and he slid his arms around their waists gently drawing them in. Dean won the right to Castiel's mouth - he was Castiel's lover after all - while Sam contented himself with nuzzling at the angel's neck, teeth gently nipping at the sensitive skin exposed when Dean deepened the kiss with Castiel, fucking his tongue deep inside the angel's mouth.

Moans worked free from three throats, arousal baked from three bodies, linked by angelic blood and ever heightening lust. Dean was the first to break away, breathing heavily, smiling when Castiel chased him with his mouth, mewling for another kiss.

"Take off your clothes, Cas," was all that Dean said, voice intimate, silky, sending shudders through Castiel's body.

He removed his clothes, piece by piece, slowly, until he was standing naked before them, erection curling proudly towards his abdomen, watched as first Dean, then Sam followed suit. Both brothers exchanged consenting nods with each other, then Castiel. Silence remained supreme between them all, broken only by sighs, by moans, by whispered exhalations of pleasure as they settled upon the bed together.

Castiel had his back to Dean, eyes closed as Dean slid his hand down Castiel's bare arm, caressed the angel's bare ass, made Castiel buck into Sam's larger body sensuously. Dean slid his fingers between Castiel's ass cheeks, caressed the tight ring of muscles teasingly, smiled at the pleasured gasp of arousal falling past plump lips.

Dean reached for the lube awkwardly with one hand, spread some out over his hand before easing one slick finger inside his lover's ass gently. He heard the slight hiss of pain falling from Castiel's clenched teeth, waited until the angel relaxed against his palm before he eased his finger further in, stretching Castiel looser, wider in readiness for Dean filling him up with his dick.

Sam watched Castiel's face, at the blush creeping across the other man's cheeks, listened to the guttural moans of pleasure falling from Castiel's parted, ripe mouth. Sam leant in, stole a kiss from the angel, received a kiss in return, even though Castiel held back slightly from Sam. The younger Winchester felt Dean move against Castiel, pulled away and watched Castiel's face as Dean eased his dick inside the angel's tight hole, saw Castiel's eyes widen, mouth falling into a perfect "o" of desire as Dean filled him, sheathed himself fully inside him.

Sam eased his body higher up the bed, pushed his erect cock against Castiel's mouth, was gratified with the feel of Castiel's mouth wrapping eagerly around his thick member. Sam crooked one leg around Castiel and Dean both, felt Dean thrusting eagerly inside Castiel's body, as Castiel's head bobbed upon Sam's dick, sucking him off in time with Dean's thrusts.

Sam's hand threaded through the angel's dark hair, pleasure coiling through him, lust taking root inside him at the sight of Castiel's mouth stretched wide around his dick, tongue lapping at the underside of Sam's erection eagerly, probing the slit and pushing inside. Sam shuddered and moaned, head thrown back against the wall, hips thrusting against Castiel eagerly, fucking his dick deeper and deeper inside the angel's mouth. Sam cried out with arousal, as he felt Castiel's gorgeous mouth work harder against his shaft.

Dean moved inside Castiel, thrusting eagerly into his lover, half watching as Castiel sucked his brother off in front of him. He felt his erection become unbearably hard at the sight, thrusts becoming more urgent, eager, hips rutting against Castiel's, driving his dick hard and fast inside his lover, feeling Castiel's hips fuck just as hard back onto Dean's dick every time that he withdrew.

Mewls of need worked in Castiel's throat, loud in the thick air around them, head bobbing against Sam's erection eagerly. Castiel loved the feel of Dean sheathed tightly inside him, filling him up, loved the feel of Sam thick and heavy in his mouth. Castiel's world narrowed down to Dean buried deep in his ass, and Sam buried deep in his mouth, both fucking frantically at him, fucking him from both ends and making him feel good.

He reached down, wrapped his fingers around his straining erection and started touching himself, jerking off in time with the brothers thrusts into him, moans of need growing into unrecognisable screams of desire, as he climaxed, spilled his seed in hot, thick spurts over his hand and the sheets beneath him. His body clenched around Dean's dick in blissful waves, pulled Dean down into shimmering climax inside him.

Castiel felt Dean's sticky release inside him filling him up with his seed, hips still fucking frantically inside him. Slowly, slowly Dean ground to a sated halt, as Castiel continued sucking Sam off. Finally, Sam came, flooded Castiel's mouth with his come, filled his throat with his spunk, almost choking Castiel. The angel swallowed hastily, pulled his mouth away from Sam's dick, wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, still swallowing convulsively at Sam's release.

Sam unhooked his leg from around Castiel, from around Dean, before he settled in close to the angel, arm draped lazily over Castiel and Dean both. He felt Dean's hand brush up against his abdomen as his brother wrapped his arm protectively around his lover, as though marking Castiel out as his own. Castiel smiled lazily, settled back into Dean's body, not quite pulling away from Sam's embrace, but distancing himself slightly all the same.

Sam settled down, arm loose over the two men beside him, nodding slightly to himself as he realized that despite what had just happened, nothing had changed between them. Dean and Castiel were still very much a couple and Sam would never be anything more than an extra bed mate; there by invitation only. His eyes drifted slowly closed, opened again, as he tried to fight sudden sated sleep. His lips curved into a smile as Dean stared at him over the curve of Castiel's slightly tanned shoulder.

They shared a nod, Castiel smiling benignly between them, relaxed, gentle, loving. An agreement passed like shared sparks between the three men without a word ever being spoken; an agreement that said, Sam was welcome to share Dean and Castiel's bed whenever the two lovers invited him in, that this was not the last time this would happen, with or without the angel blood flowing like an addictive aphrodisiac flowing like wine between them ....

-fini-


End file.
